


Личный досмотр

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: - Разоружайся.- Прошу прощения?





	Личный досмотр

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).
  * A translation of [Strip Search](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681378) by [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust). 



Рэтчет посмотрел на него, одна оптика медленно подергивалась:  
— Это осмотр, а не стрельбы. Разоружайся.

Персептор уставился в ответ, не двигаясь. Они оказались в безвыходном положении, пока медик не начал сердито стучать ногой по полу. Недовольно провентилировав, ученый неохотно согласился, бурча себе под нос.

Рэтчет наблюдал, как пара пистолетов, три ножа, револьвер, тридцать семь гранат, мини-ЭМИ и… мачете были выложены на стол. Ферст Эйд неодобрительно сощурил визор.  
— Все, мистер Персептор, сэр.

Грубо ругнувшись, ученый положил на стол еще несколько единиц оружия, и Рэтчет вытаращился, когда стол крякнул от наваленного на него груза. Брюзжа и пыхтя, Персептор бросил последнее огнестрельное оружие в кучу, и стол сложился вовнутрь.

Ферст Эйд шагнул вперед, радостно объявляя:  
— И поднимите пожалуйста манипуляторы!

Ученый закатил оптику, когда Эйд начал похлопывать его — Рэтчет пытался сказануть что-то остроумное, но потерпел сокрушительное фиаско. Снова послышался грохот, когда еще несколько взрывчатых веществ упали в кучу — и последний револьвер, который вызвал массу жалоб.

— Да ладно, Ферст Эйд, будь благоразумен. Это фактически игрушечный пистолет, он не повредит даже гличтаракану.  
— …Персептор, разве эта модель не противозаконна?  
— …Только если Магнус узнает, что я им владею.

Рэтчет наконец-то смог выдавить задушенное: «КАК?», когда Персептор подмигнул ему.  
— Нельзя быть слишком подготовленным, доктор.

Ферст Эйд никогда не признался бы, что он рассмеялся, когда Рэтчет, тяжело хрипя, опустился на стул, прежде чем его коленные шарниры не выдержали.


End file.
